5 años después de Hogwarts
by Nemue
Summary: Despues de 5 años de no verse; que sería si tu 'amor' llegara de repente? HHr y JD 100!
1. Capitulo 1: Los recuerdos que nunca se b...

**5 años después de Hogwarts**

**NOTA:** Este fanfiction no tiene ningún tipo de Spoiler ya que la Autora (N/A: Mejor dicho, Yo =)) no ha terminado de leer el 5to libro de Harry Potter "La Orden del Fénix" así que lo que diga que paso en su 5º grado en Howgarts fue invención mía (xDDD)

Los personajes, como ya saben, desgraciadamente no me pertenecen y por último espero que disfruten este Fic.

Autoras: Pechocha193 (anteriormente) pechochainhotmail.com

Juliette Snape juliettesnapehotmail.com

**Capitulo 1: Los recuerdos que nunca se borran**

Ahí, en un restaurant un muchacho de 22 años, cabello azabache rebelde y ojos verdes esmeralda se encontraba sentado tomando café y recordando su niñez...

A los 11 años de edad había descubierto que era mago e hizo a sus 2 mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger; a los 12 casi muere por culpa de un mago tenebroso, Voldemort; a los 13 supo que tenia familiares(aparte de sus tíos odiosos), supo que tenia padrino; a los 14 Voldemort recupero todas sus fuerzas y en ese mismo curso su compañero Cedric Diggory pereció en la ultima prueba de los 3 magos, la cual se salio de control al ultimo momento; a los 15 supo que era el heredero de Gryffindor y, por ello, tenía poderes sobrenaturales al igual que todas las generaciones de los Potter pero al no poderlos controlar muchas personas murieron; a los 16 casi derrota a Voldemort pero no lo consiguió; a los 17 finalmente descubrió que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga Hermione Granger.

En el restaurant había una música suave y calmada que le hizo que, al recordar su niñez y adolescencia, embozara una sonrisa de nostalgia.

Los viejos tiempos...que maravilla de sucesos que en el pasado habían dejado una huella imborrable de la mente y alma de Harry Potter, especialmente desde su 5º curso, donde en el transcurso de este, el trío se unió más, especialmente entre la joven de ojos castaños y el ojiverde...

* * *

_La oscuridad lo rodeaba, la desesperación lo acompañaba, y la soledad habitaba en su alma. Nunca antes había experimentado ese dolor tan grande; miles de muertes por culpa de un miserable asesino y todo esto en sus manos estaba; una responsabilidad tan grande que ni el se lo podía imaginar...millones de personas tanto como del mundo mágico como del mundo muggel dependían solo de él, ¿y que hacia él al respecto?_

_- Nada-susurro el joven en la oscuridad de habitación donde se encontraba._

_Llevaba ya más de 2 días que no salía de esa lúgubre habitación; muchos de sus compañeros trataron de animarlo para que saliera pero él ni se inmutaba y no les hacia caso...solo que..._

_De repente una luz ilumino sus pies...él, que estaba en la esquina al fondo de la habitación levanto la mirada de entremedio de sus rodillas para ver quien se atrevía a entrar donde él se encontraba._

_- ¿Harry...?-una voz dulce y melodiosa resonó por todo el lugar, llenándolo a él de una tranquilidad que nadie más podría haber hecho._

_Su voz lo reconfortaba y verla lo llevaba a las nubes...era la voz de SU ángel_

_La joven, que en cuanto se entero de que su mejor amigo volvió a caer en depresión fue a buscarlo rápidamente. En cuanto vio que en ese rincón, con sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas y su cara empapada de lágrimas reencontraba su amigo lanzo a abrazarlo._

_Ella sabía que no debió irse y apartarse por unos días de su lado, más sin embargo ella confió en él cuado él le dijo que estaría bien_

_El chico, al sentirse entre los brazos de su mejor amiga se dejo llevar por el momento, su cuerpo se relajo y sintió como al sentir que ella lo abrazaba lo llevaba a la gloria._

- _¿Por qué no cumpliste Harry, Porque?-le pregunto con tristeza y cariño a la vez al oído_

- _Lo lamento mucho Hermi, pero al no tenerte a mi lado, como ahora, me hizo sentir solo y desdichado; pero ahora que estas aquí conmigo abrazándome, siento que vuelvo a la vida..._

- _Siempre estaré aquí Harry pero debes prometerme que todo lo que haz superado después de lo sucedido no lo volverás a desechar, ¿de acuerdo?_

- _Pero..._

- _¿De acuerdo?_

- _De acuerdo

* * *

_

_Con la varita en mano vio como Voldemort lanzaba el último hechizo de la batalla, ya que el Innombrable estaba MUY mal herido por los grandes poderes que el joven Potter poseía._

_La maldición Cruciatus atravesó el campo donde se realizaba la batalla._

_Harry instintivamente puso sus bazos cubriendo su cara pero después de unos segundos no sintió nada volvió la vista a lo que pasaba._

_Ron y Hermione, que estaban a su lado, con muchas heridas y mucha sangre derramada seguían de pie, fieles a su deber, ahora se encontraban a unos cuantos metros atrás de Harry, retorciéndose en un terrible dolor._

_Él se acerco fugazmente a ellos, se hinco junto a sus amigos, abrazándolos y hacerles sentir su presencia. Ron y Hermione, que nunca habían experimentado el dolor del cruciatus ahora lo vivían y era terriblemente horroroso, Harry, con ira, furia y sobre todo odio volteo su vista hacia el maldito causante del dolor de sus amigos y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que paso: Voldemort, el mago 'más poderoso del planeta' había huido como un cobarde rastrero donde un escondite en el cual Harry no lo pudiera encontrar, lugar que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de allí, pero eso por ahora no importaba, lo que más importaba ahora era llevar a sus mejores amigos y a los demás sobrevivientes a un lugar más seguro...por supuesto, luego ajustaría cuentas con el cobarde de Voldemort.

* * *

_

_Sus manos sudaban, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos se perdían en la mirada de la joven cada vez que lo veía a los ojos, al igual que en ese momento._

_Sintió como su cara se sonrojaba rápidamente y como su miraba la apartaba para no quedar embelesado en su tierna mirada y en su rostro angelical._

_Se volvió a concentrar en su trabajo... misión imposible._

_Se paso una mano por su desordenado cabello negro azabache y se quito las gafas para volver a ponérselas, una costumbre cada vez que sentía como ella lo observaba con ternura y cariño._

_Puso sus manos en su cabeza y volvió la vista a su trabajo: _

_Harry J. Potter Evans 7º curso_

_17 de Septiembre de 1997_

_Los basiliscos y sus ascendientes_

_'Los basiliscos son...'_

_Eso era lo que se leía en el pergamino._

_Sintió como unas manos se postraban en sus hombros y una mejilla pegada a la suya, viendo lo que hacia el chico._

_Harry cerró sus ojos y aspiro el dulce olor de su pelo..._

- _¿Un viernes por la tarde haciendo tarea? ¡Vaya! Veo que mis influencias al fin han dado sus frutos-dijo Hermione burlonamente pero a la vez alegre_

- _Contigo acechando para que los estudiantes hagan sus tareas, pues quien no-le respondió el divertidamente, pero sin poner su vista en ella-Pero de todas formas, gracias_

- _Gracias a ti por valorarme en tu vida-dicho esto ella le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, claro esta seguía en la misma posición en la que estaba._

_Harry solo embozó una sonrisa y dio un suspiro, el cual ella no noto. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas._

- _Acompáñame, como recompensa a tu responsabilidad voy a dejar que me aguantes en un paseo por el lago-dijo haciendo que el fijara su vista en su mirada_

- _Si esas son las condiciones, por supuesto...pero eso de aguantarte..._

- _Ni modo, esa es la restricción_

- _Si no me queda más-dijo él mientras se levantaba de su silla-andando_

- _Andando-dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y saliendo por el retrato de la sala común._

_El sabía lo que sentía y no se arrepentía, era un hermoso sentimiento el estar enamorado perdidamente de su mejor amiga, y eso nadie se lo iba a quitar...

* * *

_

Pero eso fue en los viejos tiempos...la separación fue muy dura...cada quien tomo las riendas de su vida y cada uno tomo un camino distinto...

* * *

_Los 3 amigos tenían la mirada en el piso, ninguno de ellos quería que pasara...ninguno._

- _Creo...creo que es ora de tomar nuestras responsabilidades-dijo Harry_

- _Si..._

- _Eso creo-dijo el pelirrojo_

- _¡Ron!-se oyó atrás de Ron-Cariño, ya tenemos que irnos; Hola Hermione, Harry, querido. Espero que les haya ido bien en su ultimo curso en Hogwarts_

- _Si, señora Weasley-respondió la pareja_

- _Deja que me despida mam_

- _Te esperamos afuera querido_

_La señora Weasley salió del andén_

- _Adiós Harry-dijo Ron y los 2 amigos se abrazaron-espero volver a verte…_

- _Yo igual Ron_

- _Toma, consérvalo-dio Ron dándole algo que parecía ser un cromo de magos. -Es la edición especial de cromos, tu imagen figura en el_

- _Muchas gracias Ron_

_Ron volteo para ver a su mejor amiga_

- _No llores, por favor-dijo Ron abrazándola_

- _Te voy a extrañar mucho_

- _Tranquila, mi pequeña sabelotodo, nos mantendremos en contacto-dijo Ron separándose de ella con una sonrisa- Nos veremos pronto, o al menos eso espero-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla al igual que esta_

- _Vale...Cuídate Ron_

- _¡Nos vemos!-dijo Ron mientras salía del anden_

_Harry volteo a ver a Hermione y la abrazo como nunca antes_

- _Aunque yo me vaya a un rumbo distinto te llevare conmigo siempre, Hermi_

- _Yo también Harry-dijo Hermione y se separo ligeramente para poder besarlo...ya que quizás fuera el ultimo beso que le daría a su amado-Pero prométeme que nos mantendremos en contacto_

- _Te lo prometo, pequeña_

- _Te amo Harry_

- _Y yo a ti Hermione_

* * *

- ¿Que vas a llevar guapo?- le pregunto la voz una mesera de aspecto algo peculiar, delgada, de largo cabello negros, al igual que sus ojos, que le eran muy conocidos para Harry

Esa voz fue lo que lo izo volver a la tierra pero aun seguía 'desorientado'

- Disculpa, ¿puedo atenderte?, ¿vas a llevar algo?-le volvió a preguntar un poco mas desesperada la chica de mirada fría, al ver a Harry tan abstraído en sus pensamientos

- Ah, ¿es todo? Bueno, entones, ¿te traigo la cuenta?-le pregunto volviéndose hacia el, haciendo que su pequeña credencial cayera sobre la mesa mientras Harry la atrapaba por sus dotes en Quidditch y veía ese nombre poco común en las personas...


	2. Capitulo 2: No se parece nada a Snape

**Capitulo 2: _"No se parece nada a Snape"_**

¿...**Juliette Snape**...?

- Ese apellido se me hace conocido-dijo Harry en voz baja__

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dices?-pegunto Juliette algo seria y tomando de nuevo el gafete- ¿Te he visto en algún otro lado?__

En eso entra alguien al restaurant.

- Hola papá-dijo Juliette.

- Hola hija. Tu madre dijo que llegaras temprano a la casa Juliette, espero verte haya mas tarde - Harry no podía creer que veía de nuevo a Severus Snape, y...¡¡¡era padre de esa chica!!! Y saco la deducción de que era su hija por que... ¿Cuantos 'Snapes' existen en el mundo?

Después de un rato alguien entro en el restauran, era alta con el pelo lacio y castaño, labios rosas y era bella, muy hermosa; Harry ya se le iba a caer la baba cuando de pronto...

- ¿Vas a tomar algo mas?-dijo Juliette

- Ah...si un café por favor-dijo Harry que voltio la mirada hacia la chica y ya no estaba

Y de pronto...  
Se sentó en la mesa de alado.   
Entonces le pregunta ella a Harry:

- Disculpa tengo algo en la cara-dijo ella. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que se le quedo mirando y callo en a tierra

- Eh...no, no, no tienes nada en la cara.

Se sintió avergonzado…Miro como la chica sacaba un libro de su maletín y lo abría para leerlo, se veía como le apasionaba lo que leía por la pura mirada que se denotaba en ella, y algo en particular en la chica hacía que Harry la observara…_algo_…más no sabía que era…

Decidió sacarle un poco de plática

- Mmm… ¿Qué libro lees?

- Eh-dijo ella despegando su vista del libro-Ah…un libro de Aritmancia.

- Interesante… ¿Te gusta ese…tema?

- Eh…si- ¿era ella o parecía que la conversación era un poco…como se dice…'estupida'?

Eso, a Harry, le recordó a Hermione…ella adoraba la Aritmancia

- ¿Y, que es lo que estudias?

- Relacione mágicas internacionales

- Ah... Disculpa, ¿esta ocupado ese asiento?-pregunto Harry apuntando la silla de enfrente ella.

- No, no esta ocupada-dijo la chica

Harry se paso a la mesa contigua

- Y tu, ¿Qué estudias?-pregunto ella

- Soy Auror…Mejor dicho este es el ultimo año de mi carrera, solo me falta el servicio, que es lo que ahora estoy desarrollando

- Es muy buena carrera, yo también pensaba en entrar en ella pero relaciones mágicas me intereso más…Que buenos gustos tienes

- Gracias…-dijo Harry. Dicho esto bajo la mirada a la mesa.

Esas palabras había dicho Hermione cuando se lo cont

- Perdón por la imprudencia pero… ¿Estas triste por…algo?-le pregunto ella al ver la mirada triste de Harry

- Si...pero no importa-dio Harry cabeza abajo.

- Pues puedes contármelo, claro, si quieres-dijo ella con amabilidad.

- Es que estaba pensando en mis amigos y en la persona que quería... pero terminamos nuestra relación al salir del colegio en donde estudiábamos-dijo Harry

- Si…yo tengo ese mismo problema-dijo ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio muy incomodo para los 2

- Y, ¿Qué hace una linda señorita en este restaurant, sin un prospecto con ella? Digo, pues no lleva sortija en su mano así que descarto esa idea de señora

- Eso…eso es algo…que no le encumbre-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- ¿Me da la indirecta de que es soltera?

- Depende de quien lo pregunte

- Yo le pregunto

- Entonces me temo que no le podré responder

- ¿Se puede saber el porque?-Por alguna razón Harry sentía que estaba coqueteando con ella…más pensaba que no debía adelantarse a algo

- Porque, aparte de que no lo conozco, no se su nombre y…

- Pues pregúntemelo

- De acuerdo… ¿Cuál es _su_ nombre?

- Harry-dijo Harry.

- Harry… ¿que?

- Harry Potter

- Harry...¿Ha-Harry Potter?

- Si...

- Oh my…

Ella no lo miraba como "Wuau; Harry Potter...el niño que vivió"...ella lo veía sorprendida...como si hubiera encontrado las respuestas de todo el universo...pero a la vez muy sorprendida

- Y tu... ¿Como te llamas?-pregunto Harry

- Yo...yo me llamo...Herm...-pero fue interrumpida

- Harry... ¿Harry Potter?-esa era una voz diferente, era de hombre. Harry volteo la cabeza para ver quien lo llamaba.

Era alguien pelirrojo, con muchas pecas y muy alto.

- ¿Si...?-dijo Harry-¿Y...tu eres...?

- Weasley, Ronald Weasley, de Hogwarts.

- ¿Ron?-dijo Harry sorprendido

- Amigo-dijo Ron

Harry se levanto y abrazo a Ron.

- Amigo, ¿que es lo que haces tú aquí?

- Pasaba por algo rápido de tomar… ¡Hola Hermione! No te vi-dijo Ron y la beso en la mejilla

- ¿Tu eres...

- …Hermione Granger? Si, lo soy -termino Hermione

Harry no lo creía… ¡había estado coqueteando con Hermione!

- Bien...Como decía, solo vengo por algo de tomar… ¡nos vemos! -dijo Ron abrazando de nuevo a Harry y besando en la mejilla a Hermione- Nos vemos mañana-le dijo a ella

- De acuerdo- dijo ella asintiendo

- Adiós

- Adiós-dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

- Pero, ¿porque no me dijiste...?-dijo Harry más vio, rápidamente, como ella tomaba su libro, lo besaba en la mejilla y salía del lugar como un rayo

- Espera- dijo Harry levantándose...pero era demasiado tarde; se esfumo.

No lo podía creer…había estado platicando con Hermione sin darse cuenta de quien era ella e inconsciente mente coqueteándole…De seguro ese no era su día de buena suerte…al menos no de mucha

- Ya llegue-anuncio Harry una vez que hubiera llegado a su casa-Hola Sirius, hola Hedwin-dijo desanimado

- ¿Que pasa Harry? Traes cara larga-dijo Sirius.

- Nada, no me pasa nada-dijo Harry subiendo a su habitación.

Harry aventó la mochila y se aventó a la cama, y en unos minutos se hundió en sus pensamientos...

- _¿Harry…Ha-Harry Potter?_

_[…]_

- _¿Tú eres…_

- _…Hermione Granger? Si, lo soy_

- Harry, es hora de levantarse, tienes que ir al trabajo-grito Sirius.

Harry, sobresaltado, se callo de la cama.

- Ya voy-dijo Harry frotándose donde se había golpeado

Tomo su materia de trabajo y bajo a desayunar a la cocina.

- ¿Como te va en el ministerio?-dijo Sirius

- Bien…-dijo Harry

- Sirius se preocupo…'_Bien_' no era una palabra existente en el diccionario y vocabulario de Harry Potter…algo le pasaba a su ahijado

Paso otro día cualquiera igual de monótono y aburrido, Harry fue a su trabajo y al terminar fue a se restaurante favorito: **"El joven mago"**

- Hola Harry- se escucho una voz conocida, era Juliette- ¿vas a llevar lo mismo de siempre?, ¿Harry...?-lo miro de forma inquisitiva, como queriendo leerle la mente, Harry recordó esa mirada curiosa de el profesor cuando le quería sacar cosas de alguna maldad que estuviera haciendo Harry.

- ¿No te sientes bien verdad? Te traeré una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla. Siempre reconforta a todos, ¡hasta a mi papa cuando llega de malas!- dijo y se fue sonriente como siempre.

Juliette era muy diferente...comparado con su papá...ella era alegre y siempre con una sonrisa, y su padre era todo lo apuesto a ella.

- Aquí tienes-dijo Juliette

- Gracias-dijo Harry y se fue a una mesa.

- Bueno-pensaba en voz alta- parece que este chico tiene dos problemas en que elegir, una, o esta frustrado con el trabajo, que no creo claro, o... ¿estará enamorado?, bueno todo puede pasar, tal ves la linda chica que vino ayer era su novia... no debería suponer tanto pero que mas da... ¡Hey Cristina, mandame una cerveza grande de mantequilla!!!- grito Juliette.

Harry que se encontraba viendo un álbum de fotos del ultimo año de su escuela...pensaba...pensaba en todos, sus amigos, sus maestros, sus compañeros...Hermione...al igual que ayer

- Toma, Harry-lo interrumpió Juliette una vez acabada la botella de Cerveza de Mantequilla- esta va por la casa, espero que te sientas mejor, y quería decirte que si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes contar conmigo, aunque... Aunque mi padre me quiera sacar información no lo lograra...

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y reír un poco, al menos algo le alegraba el momento...

En cuanto Harry tomo un trago de la cerveza de mantequilla se sintió reconfortado, como siempre que lo hacía.

- ¿Y que sientes por ella, Harry? porque no te enfrentas a tus sentimientos, creo que aquí tu confusión no es de que Hermione aparece de repente muy guapa, porque imagino que eso has de pensar, "cuando uno se enamora no es el mismo", tu confusión es mas que tuya, por que debiste aclarar tus sentimientos hacia ella desde tiempo atrás, ¿no crees?

En esos momentos, realmente Juliette parecía una verdadera psicóloga.

Harry le contó a Juliette lo que le traía confundido entre otras cosas y ella ahora le daba su consejo

En ese momento una chica grita a Juliette,

- Bueno Harry, ¡mi jefa la mandona!-esto ultimo lo grito - ya me manda a servir mas mesas, si necesitas algo no te preocupes, trabajo horas extras...-y se fue, Harry se sentía algo mas aliviado y reconfortado, no sabia lo que debía hacer, mas sentía lo que iba a pasar.

Algo en el le decía que debía quedarse unos minutos más…con la pequeña esperanza de volverse a encontrar con Hermione.

Más pensándolo de nuevo, sus oportunidades y esperanzas de volver a coincidir eran una en un millón…y por el humor que traía decidió entrar en ese uno del millón

Su mente se viajo y se puso a pensar en el encuentro del día pasado; exactamente en el momento en el que Ron apareció. Parecía como si los dos fueran más cercanos, e incluso llego a pensar en que ellos fueran más que amigos; incluso, ese mismo día se verían…Con el estima bajo pago por la cerveza de mantequilla que debía y salio abatido.

No menos de unos segundo Hermione entro al lugar de donde Harry salía.

Pregunto por Harry a una cajera; Juliette estaba sirviendo cuando la vio.

- ¡Hermione! - grito como loca haciendo que todos voltearan hacia ella y hacia la chica que en ese momento estaba ruborizada.

- ¿Tu eres Hermione, verdad?- pregunto acaloradamente por correr hacia donde estaba ella

- Si, soy yo, ¿que sucede?-le contesto Hermione algo preocupada.

- Harry estuvo aquí esperándote, acaba de salir hace nada-dijo Juliette.

- ¿¡Que!?-exclamo Hermione con aflicción

Salio como un rayo a fuera, pero era demasiado tarde, Harry desapareció de vista.

Hermione regreso al restaurante y se quedo sentada en la barra

- ¿Crees que regrese después?-pregunto decepcionada Hermione por no haberlo visto.

- Pues, no, no creo, pero tengo una idea, ¿porque no vienes mañana como a las 3:00pm?, es cuando el sale del trabajo y llega aquí a tomar algo-Le dijo emocionada Juliette que lo único que deseaba ver era a Harry tomado de la mano de esa linda chica.

Cuando Hermione se disponía a salir, volvió a voltear y miro la pequeña credencial de Juliette...

- ¿Snape?-pregunto- ¿acaso tú eres la hija de Severus Snape?

Juliette puso cara de porque todos preguntan lo mismo y solo afirmo con la cabeza.

- Bueno tengo que irme a atender a unos clientes, te veré mañana a las 3:00 ¿verdad? espero que si, arreglate muy bonita para que impresiones a Harry- y se fue con su sonrisa de siempre en el rostro.

Hermione desde adentro se decía: _"No se parece nada a Snape"_

****


	3. Si el amor no se encuentra de repente ¡V...

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, excepto Julliett Snape (al menos el personaje) que fue inventado por una amiga miga, (Gaby Esqueda, [alias= Juliette Snape])**

**Nelly Esp: **Muchas gracias por tu review, realmente me levanto el animo

**Shiuling: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te encante el fic :D!! Y pues aquí esta la continuación

**And Black: **Hola, y muchas gracias por el review!! Que bueno que te encanto, eso me levanta el ánimo para seguir. Odias a la mesera (Juliette) ¿Porque? Yo también soy shipper H/Hr hasta la muerte, y aquí esta la continuación. ¡Espero que la disfrutes!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **

**__**

**_Si el amor no se encuentra de repente... ¡Viene a tu casa a comer!_**

Hermione, en su intento desesperado de arreglarse bien, tomo lo más adecuado para su 're-reencuentro' (si a 'eso' se le podía llamar así), o sea, algo informal pero formal.

A las tres en punto, con los nervios de punta, llego y espero a Harry.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?-pregunto Juliette con una carpetita en la mano y una pluma

- No, mejor me espero-dijo Hermione muy atenta a ver quien llegaba.

- 3:30 y no llegaba Harry… _'Bueno, a lo mejor es por su trabajo, debe ser asfixiante'_…4:00… '_El ministerio absorbe mucho de su tiempo_'… 5:45… '_Debe de tener una buena excusa, una MUY buena, ¿no?_'…y así sucesivamente paso el tiempo hasta las 6:00 de la tarde, y su estado de ánimo no había mejorado desde entonces. Y ella se decía a sí misma: '_Bueno, el no tenía por que venir, por que no teníamos una cita o algo… más, aun sin embargo, creo que la esperanza se agoto con mi tiempo…_'

Hermione, con cara de decepción le brotaron unas lágrimas que corrieron por su suave rostro, las cuales hacían que le doliera en lo más profundo de su alma

- ¿Que tienes querida?-pregunto Juliette acercándose a ella

- Nada, simplemente…No…no vino-dijo Hermione decepcionada volteando hacia la cara de Juliette- Lo mejor será irme.

- Yo te aviso, o te comunico si se algo de él…Ya veras como cambian las cosas-dijo por ultimo Juliette despidiéndose de Hermione

- Gracias, de todas formas-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sincera para después, salir por la puerta principal.

Mientras tanto, no a muchos… (Ho al menos eso creo) kilómetros de **_El joven mago_**, en casa de Harry...

- Pero Sirius...-dijo Harry

- Mira, tuve el mismo problema con tu padre, ya soy un experto en esto-dijo Sirius

- Pero…

- Calla, déjame a mi, además, ¿Quién es el experto aquí? Vamos, no te alteres

- ¿Qué no me altere? ¿¡Que no me altere!? ¡Sirius!, no la había visto en años y de repente en un restauran me encuentro con una linda chica con la cual coqueteo inconscientemente para después darme cuenta de que la chica es la misma de la cual estoy enamorado desde hace años y para colmo ver como mi mejor amigo, al cual también no he visto en 5 AÑOS se comporta muy cariñosamente con ella, suponiendo que tienen algo mas que una amistad, ¡¿Y tu quieres que no me altere?!

- Mira Harry, se que no te puedo pedir que te clames, o que no te alteres. Hermione es una gran chica, yo lo se y tu lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Como no tienes idea…

- Entonces no te sulfures, quizás ella y Ron no tienen nada y solo fue una coincidencia del destino, sino, ¿Por qué te la encontraste, casualmente, después de 5 años que no la vez?

- Casualidad, además…No creo que pueda…conquistarla o algo por el estilo de nuevo

- Solo te diré algo Harry, tómalo o déjalo: **_'Cuando realmente luchas por algo, el universo entero conspira para que puedas lograrlo'_**

- Potter, al parecer encontraron un mortífago vagando por la Gran Bretaña-le decían a Harry

- Sr. Potter, hay unas nuevas tácticas para enfrentar…

- Sr. Potter, el ministro…

Desde que había puesto un pie en el ministerio, a Harry no dejaban de abrumarlo con los problemas del día. Con poco de fastidio atendió cada cosa que su secretaria, y otros compañeros, le decían hasta que oyó algo que lo dejo con un poco de intriga, la cual hizo que el corazón del chico se acelerara rápidamente.

- Harry parece que vinieron a verte- le dijeron.

Harry se asomo y cual fue su sorpresa el ver ahí a Hermione, buscándolo con la mirada

- ¡Hey, Mike!-dijo Harry-cubreme, necesito salir sin que aquella chica me vea.

- Harry... ¿Por que escapas de esa chica tan ardi…?

- No te atrevas a terminar la frase, además eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo has lo que te pido

- De acuerdo Harry, pero no respondo si no me controlo…

- No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima o te las veras conmigo Harnett

- Si, si, lo que digas, aunque déjame te digo que todos los empleados masculinos no apartan su vista de ella…Hola, disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- En realidad no se... ¿Esta Harry Potter de casualidad?-dijo Hermione buscando a Harry con la mirada.

- No...me temo que hoy salió temprano, pero yo estoy disponible-dijo Mike acercándose un poco a ella

- No…gracias-dijo Hermione y salió con los colores subidos y un poco cohibida por todas las miradas que se posaban en ella

Harry por fin salio del departamento y se fue al restaurant.

- Harry, que sorpresa-dijo Juliette

- ¿Por que?-dijo Harry sorprendido

- Porque...-dijo Juliette que fue interrumpida por...

- ¿De que hablas con Potter hija? Te he dicho que no hagas amistad con él-dijo Snape.

- Aja papa-dijo Juliette y en un susurro le dijo a Harry-nos vemos mañana.

Y así se paso todo el día y noche hasta que al siguiente día en el restaurant...

Después de que Juliette se fue, Harry pensó en Hermione y Ron de que ya no estaban tan unidos como cuando estaban en la escuela, bueno, al parecer ellos 2 si pero él…ahora no se procuran y eso lo deprimía...aunque el día de la despedida sabía que algo así pasaría...

- Harry, levántate tienes visita- grito Sirius.

- Voy-dijo Harry preguntándose quien era, sin darse cuenta de que sus pies se enrollaban en la ropa que se encontraba en el piso, haciéndole caer con un golpe sordo-¡Diablos!

- Harry, ¿estas bien?-se oyó la voz de Sirius en la planta baja

- Si, de maravilla-dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Se preguntaba porque siempre tenía la mala suerte en eso de caerse o tropezarse (N/A: Bueno, algo de mí debía incorporarle a Harry, ¿No xD?)

Después de arreglarse y perder batalla en tratar de peinarse bajo las escaleras bajando en saltos (N/A: Si de por si es patuleco ¬¬U…)

- ¿Quién…?-empezó a decir Harry aun con una mano en su cabeza por el golpe

- Harry, hola- era...

Era Hermione quien venia acompañada de cierta chica de cabello negro que sonreía pícaramente.

- ¿¡Hermione!? ¿Co-como es que estas aquí?-Harry volteo a ver a Juliette quien sonreía extrañamente.

- Bueno Harry, veras, ayer acompañe a mi padre a donde trabaja y encontré tus fichas y veras, si el amor no se encuentra de repente... ¡Viene a tu casa a comer!-dijo Juliette mientras daba la media vuelta y se iba fuera del pórtico de la casa dejándolos solos.

- Y por ultimo-dijo volteando y sonriendo- ya arregles su situación, por que de ser así tendré que estar trabajando horas extras para servir de cupido con ustedes

Y se fue dejando a Harry y Hermione más rojos que nunca

Harry que sin habla no podía hablar con Hermione era una sorpresa que estuviera ella tan temprano en su casa.

- Hola Hermione-contesto Harry

- Hola-dijo Hermione

- ¡Oh!, disculpa, pasa

Los dos pasaron a la sala de estar. Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Hermione dijo...

- Harry, ¿por que me…por que me evitas?

- ¿Evitarte? ¡Nunca!

- Entonces por que…bueno, la verdad no era nada previsto pero…yo… ¿Por qué te fuiste así de mi lado? ¿Por qué me apartaste de tu vida? ¿Ya no me querías o…?

- No, por supuesto que no…

- ¿Ya no sientes nada por mi, entonces?

- No, a eso no me refería…yo…no te lo puedo negar…te sigo queriendo 'Mione, como no tienes una idea…pero ayer que vi como tu y Ron se trataban yo pensé que…

- ¿'…que somos pareja'?- termino de decirlo Hermione- Harry, ¿como puedes pensar eso?

- ¿Por que lo dices?-pregunto Harry

- Por que, ay Harry, ¿que te pasa? Ayer fue una coincidencia que coincidiéramos los 3 ahí…Además, por si no lo sabes, Ron y yo vamos a la misma universidad así que siempre nos vemos haya o a veces el me lleva y me recoge de ahí…A lo mejor no sabes que él y Parvati son novios

- Hermione, yo…no se que decir

- No tienes que decir nada

Hubo otro momento de silencio. Harry aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de hablar con su ex-novia y todos sus sentimientos estaban por reventar

- Yo…yo te sigo queriendo Hermione, no se si ti sigues sintiendo lo mismo, pero aun así…me gustaría volverlo a intentar

- Bueno Harry, yo... este déjame pensarlo. Fueron muchas cosas los que nos separaron pero hay que estar mas juntos de nuevo y conocernos otra vez ya fueron muchos años de no vernos ya hemos cambiado mucho y... ya no somos como antes…tu sabes…espero que me entiendas…Creo que, bueno, creo que me voy, cuídate mucho- Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry no reacciono

- Bueno, bye Harry-dijo Hermione

- Hasta luego-dijo Harry sin habla

* * *

Espero sus reviews!!!


	4. Capitulo 4: Sorpresas Chocantes

**Capítulo 4**

**Sorpresas Chocantes**

- ¿Como...? Es que...no puede...pero-decía Harry sin poder hacer una oración completa.

- Harry, no te sorprendas, ella te quiere y por eso estuvo aquí- dijo Sirius.

- Pues...-dijo Harry

Mientras tanto, en casa de Hermione...

Hermione estaba pensando en la respuesta que le diría a Harry.

Ella realmente lo seguía queriendo, auque las cosas que se interpusieron entre ellos había causado una profunda tristeza y desesperación en su corazón.

Recordando los momento que paso con el se quedo dormida...

* * *

_Se encontraba leyendo bajo una gran árbol, envuelta en unos brazos calidos y fuertes. Oler el olor que expedía de él hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente y que diera gracias al cielo por estar ella con él._

_Aparto un momento la vista de su libro para ver la inocente cara de su amor. Cuando volteo sorprendió a su niño mirándola, abstraído en su dulce rostro que en ese momento comenzó a teñirse de un ligero color rosado._

_- ¿Qué miras?- le dijo la chica sonriéndole_

_Él soltó una risita, haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño, sin dejar de sonreír_

_- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?_

_- No me vengas con eso James_

_- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Jane, si ya lo sabes?_

_- No lo se, me gusta escucharlo_

_- Miraba a la niña que me cautivo desde el primer momento en que la vi en el tren preguntando por un sapo. Con la que sueño con todas las noches. La chica a la cual puedo presumir sabiendo que solo yo puedo probar esos labios empalagosos por su dulzura pero a la vez adictitos desde la primera vez que los bese._

_- ¿Y me puedes decir donde esta esa condenada chica que te trae loco? ¿O al menos su nombre?_

_- Ya entró al castillo, se llama Cho Chang, no se si la conozcas-dijo esto apartando la vista de ella_

_- Con que a eso quieres jugar, ¿eh? Si me disculpas, tengo que enviar una carta a 'Vicki'_

_- ¿No puede esperar un momento?_

_- No lo se, depende de la situación que se me presente_

_- Oh, se que le agradara_

_- No lo se, tal vez si me muestras_

_Dicho esto beso los labios que lo volvían loco. Amaba a esa chica con toda su alma, al igual que ella a él. Y siempre se juraron que nada se interpondría entre ellos...nunca._

* * *

Tindon (era el timbre xDDD) 

Hermione abrió los ojos. Maldicio a aquel que había echo disipar esos recuerdos tan hermosos y preciados para ella.

- ¿¡Víctor!?-dijo Hermione sorprendida...

Cuando Hermione abre y ve a Víctor Krum que estaba lato, guapo y no tenia la mirada hosca se sorprende aun más, ya que la ultima vez que lo vió su mirada era fría y su rostro no expresaba nada más que odio. (Bueno, no por nada tenía esa expresión en su cara, siempre me veía con Harry-pensó Hermione)

- Hola Herr-mío-ne, ¿como estas?- dijo Krum, y se abalanzó hacia ella. En un descuido rozo sus labios para rápidamente darle un beso y separarse de ella

- B-b-bien, creo, si...Eh...pasa-dijo Hermione confundida por el gesto que acababa de hacer su antiguo amigo; más no se percato que Harry estaba también a fuera. Solo cuando Krum paso dentro de su casa Hermione pudo ver como un muchacho de pelo azabache muy desordenado se alejaba rápidamente del lugar

- ¡Harry espera!-gritaba Hermione-¡¡¡Harry!!!... Lo lamento Krum temo que tienes que irte porque voy a salir-dijo Hermione agarrando un suéter.

- ¿Qué? vas a "irr" a buscar a ese "perrdedorr"-dijo Krum con cara de hastío

Hermione volteo y abofeteo el rostro del que hasta hace unos segundos atrás todavía consideraba un amigo.

- Nunca lo vuelvas a llamar así, ¿escuchaste? Nunca. Adiós-dijo Hermione sacando a Krum de su casa y también saliendo.

Hermione busco a Harry por todas partes y hasta fue a su casa:

- ¿Quién...?-dijo Sirius.

- Hermione

- Ah!... ¿Que pasa Hermione?-dijo Sirius

- Sirius... ¿esta Harry aquí?

- Pues vino y se estuvo un rato...estaba agüitado y triste...pero se fue

- ¿No sabes a donde?

- Pues casi siempre va al restau...

Pero Hermione salio zumbando antes que terminara Sirius

Mientras tanto en el restaurante...

- ¿Que pasa Harry?-dijo Juliette

- No me quiere-dijo Harry con lagrimas en los ojos

- Ah!...Harry se me olvido alguien vino a verte...

- ¿Quien?- dijo Harry con un deje de cansancio

- Una tal Cho Chang

- ¿Cho?-dijo Harry con fastidio

- Si Harry soy yo, Cho, te he estado buscando-dijo Cho

- ¿Que querías? Vamos a sentarnos- dijo Harry

- Harry con el paso del tiempo he descubierto que te sigo queriendo...

- "Ya va a empezar con estas jaladas otra vez"-penso Harry con desagrado esperando a que terminara de decir todo su discurso para después poder hablar él. Sinceramente, él ya se conocía todo el discurso que le estaba diciendo Cho, ya que cada 2 meses le salía con lo mismo.

Juliette miraba la escena escondida detrás de una gran planta que se encontraba en el lugar (N/A: Metiche xD). 'No vaya a ser la de malas...' pens

Hermione entró por la puerta del lado izquierdo de aquel restaurant. Divisó el pelo azabache de Harry y se acerco rápidamente, pero antes de llegar a su destino una mano la jalo para atrás, haciendo que cayera y se golpeara con algo.

- ¿¡Que haces Ju...!?

- Cállate Hermione. No me dejas oír

- ¿A quien...?- pero Hermione no termino de formular su pregunta. Vió frente a ella una escena la cual nunca pensó que vería en su vida. Cuando quiso salir de allí noto como la mano de Juliette no la dejaba moverse

- ¿Qué haces Juliette? No quiero ver esto, por favor.

- Solo oye, ¿de acuerdo? Luego decidirás irte o no.

Hermione, con resignación, volvió su vista al frente

- ....pero mi corazón pertenece a otra persona-dijo Harry

- Pero... ¿¡quien es la zorra que...!?

- ¡Hey! Hermione no es una zorra, creo que haz invertido papeles en esto

- ¿Me estas llamando...?

- ¿Apenas te has dado cuenta?

- Pero, Harry, corazoncito, recuerda nuestros momento más apasionantes cuando estabas con esa...Granger-Cho, que pudo divisar cerca de ellos una cabellera castaña y otra negra tras una planta enorme, empezó a decir una sarta de mentira...lo cual ya era costumbre de ella.

Hermione sintió como cada pedacito ya roto de su corazón empezó a hacerse polvo completamente. ¿Acaso Harry la había engañado cuando eran pareja?

- ¿Momentos apasionantes? ¡Si ni siquiera estabas en Hogwarts cuando yo fui novio de Hermione! Además de que nunca engañaría a Hermione con otra persona, y menos con alguien como tu. Ahora, métetelo en la cabeza, yo amo a Hermione, no a ti, no a Parkinson, ¡ni a la viejita de la esquina!. ¿¡Es que no puedes entender eso o ya se te acabo la materia gris que quedaba en tu cerebro!?

- El que estés enojado no te da derecho a insultarme...

- Yo solo estoy acarando verdades, por eso te pido que no me vuelvas a buscar... ¡Ya estoy arto!-dicho esto ultimo salio echo un demonio del lugar.

- ¿Momentos apasionantes...? Como se atreve

- Harry

Harry paró al escuchar que lo llamaban. Conocía esa voz pero no quería a ver a la dueña de esta

- ¿Si?

- Lo que dijiste haya dentro...¿es verdad? Digo, tu sabes a que me refiero

- Para que lo quieres saber si ya tienes a tu Vicki contigo-empezó a caminar.

- Harry... ¡Harry!-Hermione corrió hasta poderse poner enfrente del chico, haciendo así que este se detuviera por completo- Tu sabes que yo y Víctor solo somos amigo, ¿Por qué no me crees?

Harry solo bajo el rostro, no tenía el suficiente coraje para mantener contacto visual con aquellos ojos que lo hacían derretirse como cubito de hielo bajo el sol ardiente.

- ¿Sabes...? He estado recordando los viejos tiempos

- ¿A sí?

Mientras hablaban caminaban uno al lado de otro

- Si...y he recordado aquella promesa bajo el árbol, ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo Hermione mientras que su mano rozaba lentamente la de Harry

- ¿Cual de todas?-dijo Harry con media sonrisa

- Que nada ni nadie nos iba a separar...pero ninguno de los dos se esforzó por cumplirla...y estoy dispuesta a remendar esa promesa, claro, si tu quieres

- Hemione, ¿Acaso me estas diciendo que...?

Más no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que unos labios tímidos se habían posado en los suyos, llenándolo completamente del calor que hace ya 5 años había perdido

- Te quiero Harry-dijo Hermione abrazándolo y hundiendo su cara en su pecho

- Y yo a ti Hermione


	5. Retomando caminos

**Capitulo 5**

**Retomando nuestros caminos**

-Vamos a casa, que parece que va a llover-dijo Harry besado los cabellos de la chica

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza; y así, abrazados, se dirigieron a la casa de Hermione bajo la noche nublada, pero a pesar de todo, ellos eran felices.

Mientras tanto, por la ventana del restauran un suspiro salió de una joven de cabello y ojos negros profundo, la cual hizo un movimiento con las manos señalando al cielo y claramente se pudo leer en sus labios un '_Aleluya_'

«ía separado ahora caía rápidamente para darle cabida a los sentimientos que habían guardado por 5 largos años…

Se decían mirándose, "no podría soportar más sin ti a mi lado", "Gracias por estar aquí, junto a mí, queriéndome". Era inexplicable el sentimiento reciproco entre los dos, sus emociones estaban a mil; querían altar, gritar de alegría, querían abrazarse mutuamente y recompensar el tiempo pasado juntando sus labios, los cuales añoraban tanto. No había necesidad de palabras, con tan solo la expresión de su rostro era suficiente para saber que los dos habían caído el sentimiento más hermoso que puede existir: el amor.

Harry le dio una sonrisa calida, mientras tomaba la mano de ella y las entrelazaba entre sí.

-Pensaba que iba a tardar toda vida esperando este momento…lo he visualizado tantas veces-soltó una risa corta-, se lo que dices, se lo que digo…pero no pensé que sentiría esto tan intensamente, nuevamente…que hasta los diálogos se han borrado de mi mente-beso su mano suavemente-. Nunca me imagine que si llegaría este momento, el estar a tu lado. El volverte a sentir junto a mí.

Hermione se mordía el labio inferir mientras trataba de reprimir unas lágrimas de felicidad, mas la alegría fue demasiada que lo abrazó efusivamente, mientras las lágrimas traicioneras habían salido de sus ojos castaños.

-Te extrañe tanto Harry, nuca te alejes de mi de nuevo, por favor.

-Yo también Hermione, muchísimo. Nunca me alejaría de ti, nunca.

En el abrazo trataron de expresar el perdón mutuo por haberse separado; y el amor que sentían ahora que estaban juntos

-Hermione…quisiera preguntarte algo

-¿Qué pasa?

Se separó un poco de ella para verla a los ojos, de los cuales limpio algunas lágrimas que aun caían.

-Hermione…quisiera saber si…si quisieras volver conmigo, no soportaría otro día sin estar a tu lado. No importa si necesitas tiempo, yo esperaré pase lo que pase.

-¿Juntos…de nuevo?-los ojos de Hermione brillaron intensamente

-Que dices… ¿nos darías otra oportunidad?

-Oh, Harry- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio de la emoción y se acerco a él para responderle la pregunta, besándolo en los labios con profundo amor.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí, segundos, minutos, horas, lo único que importaba para ellos era estar al lado de la persona que más amaban en este mundo.

* * *

La noche caía y la lluvia seguía, solo que ahora ligeramente. 

Un hombre de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos azules daba vueltas frente a la puerta. El reloj que colgaba de la pared marcaban las 2:27 Am. Y su ahijado aun no regresaba. Decidió sentarse un momento, para esperar la llegada de Harry

Unos minutos después se oyeron unas llaves abriendo el cerrojo de la puerta, luego se oyó el crujido de la puerta principal y los pasos de alguien entrando.

-¡Vaya jovencito, pensé que nunca llegarías!-dijo Sirius mientras prendía las luces.

Harry cerró la puerta y tras cerrarla se recargo en ella ligeramente, con la vista perdida en el infinito y una sonrisa boba en sus labios

-¿Harry…-Sirius pasó lentamente su mano frente la cara de su ahijado-… te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh…?-fue lo único que pudo formular Harry después de varios segundos

-Estas más perdido que mis bombas fétidas Harry, ¿¡quien te dejo así!?-dijo Sirius con cierto humor mientras lo zarandeaba por los hombros ligeramente- ¿Acaso has visto la ultima versión de la _saeta de fuego_?

-Hermione-susurro Harry con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

-Veamos Harry…Yo Sirius-dijo mientras se señalala ligeramente, con la vista perdida en el infinito y una sonrisa boba en sus labios

-¿Harry…-Sirius pasó lentamente su mano frente la cara de su ahijado-… te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh…?-fue lo único que pudo formular Harry después de varios segundos

-Estas más perdido que mis bombas fétidas Harry, ¿¡quien te dejo así!?-dijo Sirius con cierto humor mientras lo zarandeaba por los hombros ligeramente- ¿Acaso has visto la ultima versión de la _saeta de fuego_?

-Hermione-susurro Harry con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

-Veamos Harry…Yo Sirius-dijo mientras se señalaba- Tu Harry-lo señalo- pajarraco en la ventana Hedwin-dijo moviendo la cabeza, señalando al animal. El nombrado dio un bufido de apatía.

-Vamos, Sirius, es fácil de adivinar-dijo Harry viéndolo solemnemente

-Mmm…debe de ser fácil… a ver…_saeta_ no, ningún nuevo dulce sacado recientemente, los mundiales no, Snape… :X menos…Hermione… ¡Hermione!

-Que ágil Sirius-dijo Harry mientras subía rumbo su habitación.

-¿Qué haz hecho cuando estabas con ella Harry?- pregunto Sirius pícaramente mientras lo seguía (N/A: No hicieron nada malo, solo que la mente un poco _un poco ¬¬…_ retorcida de Sirius tiene tanta imaginación ú.ù)

-¿Por quien me tomas, Pad? ¿Por ti?

-Uh… eso fue un golpe bajo Harry, muy bajo

-No te hagas la victima si sabes que estoy completamente en lo correcto

-ò.ó…Bueno, es verdad ú.ù ¡Pero ya dime que paso!

-Nada fuera de lo común Padfood, solo hablamos-dijo Harry mientras colgaba su abrigo y se sentaba en su cama

-¿Hablaron? ¿Qué tiene de interesante eso?

-Sirius, no nos hemos visto en 5 años, ¿que querías?

-Bueno, bueno…platicadme sobre lo que a sido la vida de tu novia-dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba frente a la cama de Harry

-Mi novia-dijo Harry mientras se recostaba y cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, poniendo una mirada soñadora-mi novia-susurro

* * *

Juliette acababa de salir del trabajo, el turno de esa noche le cayó demasiado pesado, en plena calle de Hogsmeade venia casi durmiéndose cuando al doblar una esquina tropezó con alguien y cayo. 

-¡¡¡ ¿Oyeme tonto porque no te fijas por donde vas?!!!- le grito enfadada.

-No discúlpate tu, tu eres la que venia durmiendo caminando -le grito un chico alto, rubio y ojos azules, su voz era extraña y daba risa como arrastraba las palabras.

-Esta bien, tambien es mi culpa pero no tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero ya que me estas molestando he de decirte que trabaje toda la noche estoy demasiado cansada para estar soportando a un grandísimo entupido que viene a decirme lo que debo hacer, así que adiós- Dijo Juliette y se estaba llendo cuando se sintió mareada, cayo de nuevo, el chico la ayudo a levantarse.

-Creo que deberías descansar, apuesto a que ni siquiera has comido nada durante la noche, ven te invito al café de aquí cerca al menos para que llegues a tu casa.

Estaban llegando a el café y al sentarse en una mesa volteo le sonrió y le dijo.

-A propósito mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy

-Pues, mucho gusto, Draco, -le contesto Juliette extrañada, ¿donde había escuchado ese nombre?

-¿Te parece si pido algo de tomar?, dicen que la cerveza de mantequilla es muy relajante, la he probado solo algunas veces, esta buena, voy a ordenar.

Draco fue y pidió dos tarros de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Y por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto Draco mientras le entregaba el tarro a Juliette y daba un sorbo al suyo

-Soy Juliette Snape- al decir esto Draco casi se ahoga con la cerveza y la miro sorprendido.

-¡¿Snape?! ¿Acaso tu padre se llama Severus Snape?-pregunto con los ojos abiertos al máximo y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Si, ¿lo conoces?, por dios todo aquel que escucha mi apellido termina ahogándose con lo que tenga...-dijo angustiada- ¿porque hacen eso?

-Eh…No lo se, tu papa fue muy amable, cuando fue profesor de Hogwarts-mintió Draco, no le iba a decir que su padre los favorecía siempre y que a los demás los detestaba, sobre todo a cierto chico de pelo azabache y ojos verdes, junto a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Mmmm, ¿tal ves por eso lo conocen tanto verdad?- le dijo Juliette sonriendo.

-Si, yo creo- le respondió un sonrojado Draco. -Bueno pues fue un placer conocerte Juliette-le dijo Draco aun sonrojado y sonriendo -espero volver a verte pronto, luego te mando una lechuza y nos fijamos un lugar para platicar ¿que te parece? - le pregunto.

-¿Algo así como…una cita? -le dijo Juliette sonriendo.

-Si, creo que si - al decirle esto le extendió la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Juliette lo miro asombrado y le sonrió, Draco se sonrojo aun más y la miro a los ojos estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando se alzo la fría voz de alguien.

-JULIETTE,- grito Snape algo asombrado al verla junto Draco. -¿que demonios haces aquí?.

-Ay hola papa, mira te presento a...-

-Ya lo conozco, hola Draco como estas-la interrumpió fríamente- vamonos a casa Juliette.

-Pero...-reclamo su hija.

-He dicho, vamonos- la tomo del brazo y la saco del restaurant.

Y a afuera iba caminando Snape rápidamente.

-¿Porque hiciste eso? ¡¡¡Se que eres celoso pero te pasaste esta vez papa!!!- le grito enfurecida Juliette.

-¿Que porque hice eso?- le contesto con el mismo tono frió pero aun con algo de preocupación -¿¡¡¡Acaso es celos permitir que mi hija se enamore de un mortífago!!!?-le grito para asi quedar en silencio hasta llegar a casa.

-¿Draco es un mortífago? –se susurro a sí misma Juliette, mientras entraba en su alcoba.

No podía creer que un chico tan agradable, amable y lindo fuera de esa clase de personas.

Simplemente no lo podía creer.

* * *

* * *

**Nota de Autora**Sorry si no actualice rápido, realmente la escuela es muy absorbente. Ademas de que no sabía como seguir con la historia, apesar de que esta ya esta escrita. Es que la leí y me di cuenta de que iba muy rápida, casí no había descripciones, simple y sencillamente la esoty modificando el los aspectos de poner más datos, para que así, al imaginar una escena puedas imaginar cada detalle y que sea más real.

Estoy saliendo del pequeño shock que me dio, así que creo que actualizare más pronto.

Y muchas gracias a los que dejarón review, y a los que no tambien. i único deseo es complacer al lector

Ahora si me despido

Saludos y hasta la proxima actualización!


End file.
